The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for aiding students in the understanding of the concept of fractions and operations therewith.
It is well known in the educational field that it is a difficult task teaching elementary school aged children about the concept of fractions. However, it is important to properly develop a proper basic understanding by the students since this is concept which must last them a lifetime. In most educational systems, students are first exposed to fractions at the age of about seven or eight years, where it is important that new concepts be clearly illustrated and physically displayed for a proper understanding by the students. It is therefore quite important that the concept of fractions be clearly physically perceivable to students from their first exposure to that concept in order to foster a proper understanding and development.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a learning tool or instrument for school aged children with which they may readily physically compare different fractional portions of the same unit. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus in which students learning about fractions may themselves readily perform simple operations such as addition anad subtraction of both fractions and mixed numbers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description which follows: